


You are MY idiot!

by Nava_ShumDario



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nava_ShumDario/pseuds/Nava_ShumDario
Summary: After seeing his General suffer so much under the loses of his men and the ones he loved, Cody makes a descision.He will end his friendship with Obi-wan because he refuses the possibility that Obi-wan breaks a bit more over his death.It was a stupid descision, of course. And whilest waking up again after nearly dying, Cody finally comes to that realization too. After facing a very angry Obi-wan.Soon enough they switch places, and it's Cody turn to be angry at this di'kut. But it's still HIS di'kut and he tells him as much.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 227





	You are MY idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's me again!  
> because I simply can't get enough of them, here's another CodyWan piece.  
> Enjoy!

Looking back, Cody was happy that Obi–Wan wasn't there.

-

Because General Kenobi, the di'kut, has developed the habit of sitting with the heavily injured men, especially the ones that were dying.

And Cody appreciates the afford, he really does, but he has also seen the effect that this has on him.

The dark circles under his eyes, the distant and sad look on his face. The way that he carries himself, like he's weary of life itself.

So he tried to talk to him, to make him understand that this is what they were trained for.

What they were made for. To fight and die for the Republic. And the Jedi.

Somehow, it got worse after that.

-

The life and the battles carry on, and so many men die.

But that's what they were made for, even if it leaves a bad taste on his tongue.

So he carries on and says his remembrance whenever he can.

I remember you, so you are eternal.

And he watches as General Kenobi gets worse and suffers more.

-

After another endless siege, back in the hangar of their ship, Cody watches as his General stands besides the stretchers with their fallen man and hears him muttering something.

It was a mandalorian phrase.

I remember you, so you are eternal.

And the he says their names. Not their numbers but their names.

He remembered every single one of them.

And Cody nearly breaks watching that.

-

When Kenobi's ancient enemy, darth Maul, comes back from the dead and leaves a path of death and destruction for his General to follow, Cody thinks that this is too much.

The final straw that will break his General.  
And Cody hates himself.

He hates himself because he was right.

The duchess is dead and Obi-Wan returns from Mandalor, and Cody thinks he will never forget that moment because his General looks up right into his eyes and he is broken. 

Defeated.

Because Cody knows of his history, and of all the loved ones his General had lost in his life, Cody swears something.

He swears that there won't be another late night conversation over tea, no jokes about Skywalkers chaos and no friendship anymore.

It's all because Cody knows he will most likely die in this war, and refuses the possibility that the General will break a bit more over his death.

So he breaks his Generals heart and his own in the process too.

-

A few months later, he is glad he did it, despite all the pain of a broken heart.

Because now, Cody is dying.

There's a blaster wound on his side and he's half trapped under a boulder because he pushed his vod out of the crumpling building but didn't make it out himself. 

And really, the physical pain is already fading, alongside the feeling in his body.

His surroundings fall in and out of focus and his mind is buzzing with with memories.

For once he let's himself be selfish, and thinks about his General.

He thinks about his dry wit, his smile that never means any good and his protectiveness of his men.

And Cody allows himself to dream about what maybe, just maybe could have been.

For a moment Cody just feels, and wonders if his General could feel this too.

-

When breathing is nearly impossible and his vision is beginning to black out, the last thing the thinks is Yes.

-

Cody.

Cody.

Cody.

This word echos again and again in the dark, like a prayer.

And he is not afraid in this all consuming black, because there is something warm and strong around him, almost like a line.

Then the line starts pulling at him, so very strong, always pulling pulling pulling pulling-

-

And then there's light but also pain and something warm in his mind.

Somewhere around him are words and a faint beeping and there's black again.

-

It's more friendly this time, almost like a blanket.

-

The next time when the light comes, its more dimmed and with a startle Cody realizes he is alive.

He has no idea how he managed that, but has a suspicion.

That suspicion is currently sitting in a chair besides him and looks tired and very very angry. 

His suspicion, confirmed as one Obi-wan Kenobi, notices he's awake but remains silent for another long moment until-

“Why didn't you say anything?”

Then a moment later, more angry: “You could've died!”

Cody thinks he doesn't understand his General because his mind is fuzzy, and really his General makes no sense.

And then, his General probably could feel his confusion, he leans forwards and puts his hand on his forehead, and Cody's skin prickles under his touch, and then there's a muttered sleep and his voice is laced with something heavy and the comfortable darkness is back again.

-

When he wakes up later in an empty medbay, he couldn't help but think about what his General could have meant.

In the far back of his mind there's a feeling, almost like a dawning realization and he concentrates on that because suddenly there's panic in his stomach because-  
No it's impossible.

It must be impossible. There's no way.

That maybe, somehow, his General picked up upon his last thoughts when he was buried under that building.

And then there's shame, fear and failure.

But Cody doesn't get the chance to wallow in these feelings for long because there's this warm feeling in his mind again, and now in his chest too and the door to the medbay slides open to reveal General Kenobi and the look on his face tells Cody's everything he needs to know.

An odd feeling of serenity washes over him as he regards his General with careful eyes because he knows now and what will he do?

The soft smile and the warm eyes is enough for Cody, and he silently thanks everything greater there is in this universe that he got to live and to see that expression on his General's face again.

-

A few days later Cody is released from the medbay and back on active duty.

He spends his whole first day back on track with worrying over his General because he's away pulling some crazy stunt with Skywalker again.

At the end of his shift he comms Rex, his ori'vod, and Rex is angry with him because how can he dare to nearly die on him. Neither the less it feels good to hear his voice again because it feels like an eternity since the last time, and maybe it's been just that.

-

It feels like a role reversal, Cody thinks, as he sits in a chair in the medbay besides the bed that's currently occupied by his General and watches him slowly blink awake.

Cody doesn't hesitates.

“You're a di'kut and you know it”

Obi-wan rolls his head to the side to look at him.

“Well firstly, hello to you too Cody, and secondly that's rich coming from you”

Against his better judgment Cody barks out a laugh.

“At least you are in the medbay now, not hiding away in your quarters and slowly bleeding out. Helix still got very nearly an aneurysm”

His General laughs at that, and it's so good to hear that.

There's that feeling again, and his General reaches out with his hand to tenderly take Cody's.

“Well, my dear, it seems we both are idiots with a flair for drama”

And then there's this look on his Generals face and this feeling in his mind suddenly feels likes a nudge towards a realization

And oh-

“I know, all these months ago you meant well. But, dear, there's something you need to understand: love and empathy belong to the main believes of a Jedi, and sometimes sadness, anger, fear and pain are motions that go along with it. And we can't prevent that. And I know that I have been selfish for a long time now, regarding my love and affection, thinking that I can't, that it won't be any good and that it just wouldn't be fair. I was blind enough to overlook your suffering and pain, and I am deeply sorry for that. But I am done with that now. And I want to be honest. For such a long time I have cared deeply about you Cody, more than any other. And If you don't feel to that extent that's okay and I promise I won't put in any uncomfortable or compromising situa-”

To stop the rambling of his General, he reached up and simply put his hand over Obi-wans mouth.

“You really are a di'kut, but-”

His General's eyebrows shot up.

“-but you are MY di'kut”

Cody swiftly pulled his hand away and replaced it with his mouth.

He never felt that good before.

-

The look on Helix face when he walked in was a mix of a hard aneurysm and someone who just won a lot of money in a betting pool. Which, let's be honest, was probably the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critisism, Kudos and comments are welcome!  
> Again, thank you for reading and let me now if you have ideas for storys or headcanons!  
> Love ya!  
> -Nava


End file.
